To the Grave
by ChoChanger
Summary: Is it possible to love to much? To be blinded by your own needs and self-suffering? Love is a dangerous thing...
1. Default Chapter

Catagory: Skies of Arcadia Title: To The Grave 

Author: ChoChanger (hlchap@hotmail.com) 

Summary: Is it possible to love to much? To be blinded by your own needs and self-suffering? Love is a dangerous thing...

Genre:Angst/Romance ****

A/N: Okay – i have NEVER written a skies of arcadia fic before so please go easy on me – oh yeah in if u don't like angst the door is over there – u know i seem to be obsessed with death in my fics, hmmmmm thats slightly worrying... Anyways please R&R even if its rubbish – no flames please, lol – oh yea i am so sorry about short chapters – it is a short story lol! ~*ChoChanger*~ Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they are my puppets and i am the the puppeteer ~*queue manical laughter*~ ahem... well actually i do own the Eclipse but thats nothing to be proud of... Chapter 1: Search for destiny

Piastol stood silently in the crow's nest of the 'Eclipse' gazing out upon the vacant skies of arcadia. Her blue, white hair whipped across her face and the cold wind beat against her slender body and made her eyes water as she penetrated the sky with a resilient determination, searching the skies for the one she hunted. 

A year ago, when she boarded the Doc's ship she thought that nothing in the world could ever give her more pleasure that seeing her friend and sister once more. They were both there just as he had promised her; ready to welcome her back despite her heinous crimes as the 'Angel of Death'. Piastol shuddered to think of the terrible things she had done, the innocent lives she had slaughtered out of her own anger and need for vengeance. Those long years had been wasted. So she had stayed with Doc and Maria trying to redeem herself by making medicines for injured travelers and air pirates in hope that in helping others she might be saved from the fiery pits of hell. But something was always missing. Since the day when he had left her ship a hole had been pierced through her heart. No longer could she lure him in with the 'Black Spot' and challenge him to a fight to the death – not that she would want to, his death was the last thing she wanted. As the time went by her enthusiasm for making medicines and potions also seemed to extinguish and she became distant and solitary once more often spending hours at a time just staring out into the vast skies. Understandable Doc and Maria were very concerned at her sudden change in her activities and inquired what was wrong, but she couldn't tell them. How could she admit that the one man that had kept her strong and ruthless for all these years was now her one weakness? So instead she told Doc that she missed the thrills of sailing and being out on the open sky, so the kindly Doctor immediately assigned her a new boat (they had destroyed the old one as it bore the stigma of  'The angel of death') 'The Eclipse'. After many tearful goodbyes, Piastol had set of in search of her love and true purpose – Vyse. She knew that he was the one thing in arcadia that could make her truly happy and that the hole in her heart would not be filled until he was there, fighting and standing beside her, always and forever.

So now she stood on her ship scanning the skies for any trace of Vyse and Crescent Isle's but to no avail. Was she doomed to search the skies forever? No, she knew in her heart she would find him because it was her fate – her destiny.

A/N Short chapter – I am so sorry ran out of steam – please R&R


	2. Something's Missing

Catagory: Skies of Arcadia Title: To The Grave 

Author: ChoChanger (hlchap@hotmail.com) 

Summary: Is it possible to love to much? To be blinded by your own needs and self-suffering? Love is a dangerous thing...

Genre:Angst/Romance ****

A/N: Argh! I am the worst updated in the world, i am so sorry to anyone who is reading this, i was like completely stuck for ages! I'm not pleased with this chapter so if its bad – i know (please don't flame me!) thankyou all my kind reviewers – i love u all ;) 

Disclaimer: Unfortunately i definately don't own anything in this chapter maybe i own what there eating, but probably not...

Chapter 2: Something Missing 

Vyse stood on the very peak of the island and surveyed Crescent Isle, the smallest trace of a smile on his lips. He carelessly shook back a lock of his soft brown hair, which had as usual swept into his eyes and sighed contently…or maybe not so contently. His smile contorted to a small troubled frown as he gaze swept soundly across the island. Even he, his highest critic had to admit it was perfect. After months of working tirelessly, the island was at last complete, the buildings pristine and unspoiled and water from the fountains trickled softly in the surroundings. To any other person it was paradise, yet to Vyse there was still something missing something he knew couldn't be manufactured or bought, he turned and gazed deeply into the vast magenta sky that spread indefinitely around him. There was still one thing he yearned for and despite all of his courage he still feared to pursue – Fina. Ever since he had first set eyes on her, he had known that she alone was the one could fulfill the desperate longing that plagued him, she alone who could satisfy his deprived heart. But how could he tell her? He knew his heart would shatter if she did not return his adore and he was not sure he could withstand such rejection. So his heart was kept locked away…at least for now.

"Vyse?" a soft voice said from behind him. Vyse jumped violently, and turned to see Aika looking concernedly at him, he had been so profoundly in thought that he had been unaware of her approach.

"Hey, are you alright" she asked gently, her vibrant red hair dazzlingly bright in the evening sky. "Its just that...well, you don't seem yourself these days" 

"I'm fine," he said attempting a small smile "really." Aika looked unconvinced but smiled determinedly back at him

"Come and get something to eat then! You've been standing out here for ages." Vyse laughed in spite of himself as she stood defiantly hands on hips looking directly at him her eyes flashing audaciously. 

"Ok" He agreed and with one last fleeting look into the skies he followed her back down to the island.

Fina looked up as she saw Vyse enter the room, her emerald eyes filling with pleasure.

"Vyse!" she smiled "I haven't seen you all day"

In truth, this was her fault as she had been carefully avoiding him all day. She gazed at him as he sat down next to Aika, wondering just how long she was going to be able to keep herself from revealing her devoting to him. She longed to be able to stroke his hair and kiss his saccharine lips, to gaze into his deep brown eyes. Fina suddenly flushed violently as she realized that was just what she had been doing and to her surprise he was gazing intensely back. In an instance she felt something pass between them, an unknown understanding that seem to penetrate her soul her eyes widened as her heart flipped over in her chest. Suddenly Aika coughed slightly, breaking the seemingly impenetrable connection between the two of them, and said

"Well, I'm off to bed, I'll see you two tomorrow," a sly smirk seemed to be toying on her lips though Fina could not think why. Aika rose swiftly from the table her hair swishing slightly from the drive.

"Wait!" said Fina rising so abruptly that the table jerked. "I'll come with you."

The last thing she wanted now was to be left alone with Vyse after that peculiar moment. Aika arched an eyebrow but waited for Fina to slip out from behind the table and join her. Vyse watched her go, his eyes never leaving her face, but Fina averted her gaze

"Well, goodnight" he said flatly, Fina paused as if about to say something but then thought better of it, instead she settled for saying

"Sleep well," and with that followed Aika out into the night.


End file.
